


Hallucinations

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Inspired by the PVRIS song, "Hallucinations".Goddess of Chaos!reader
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drugs and alcohol usage, mean Reader and Loki.
> 
> Pairings: Loki x Goddess of Chaos reader.
> 
> Song: Hallucinations - PVRIS

It felt magical, I now understood mortals desire to go partying. The loud music, the lights, everyone dancing without a single fuck in the world, and the added drugs and alcohol in my system heightened everything. It was wonderful, addictive, and freeing. It was utter chaos and I loved it. To say I did not give a single fuck at the moment would be an understatement, and Loki - he was not happy, at all. He didn’t agree with how I wanted to spend the night which was dancing the night away on the overcrowded dancefloor drunk and high. Instead, Loki sat in a corner booth where little light reached, gripping a glass filled with whiskey, and his eyes glowing with anger as he stared me down, and if looks could kill, I’d be dead ten times over.

So, when my eyes met his from across the dancefloor, I knew I was in trouble from grinding against other people, but I might as well make it worth my while. I held his glaze as I blindly grabbed the guys hands from behind and placed them on my hips, the alcohol, whatever drug I took, and Loki’s own anger fueling my own. I could see his jaw clenched even harder than before and if possible, steam would be coming from his ears, I was in deep trouble, but I was pissed.

Then the guy that was behind me, turned me around to face him, and before he could even think of making another move on me, Loki was in between us gripping the stranger’s wrist.

“If you dare to lay another hand on her, I’ll inflict so much pain, that you’ll be begging me to kill you.” Loki’s threat sent shivers down my spine and the poor guy was shaking under Loki’s grasp. “Do you understand?”

The stranger nodded and Loki released him, the poor guy stumbling away from us as fast as he could. Then Loki turned to face me, a deathly calm over taking him.

“What?” I asked, annoyance clear in my voice, I inspected my manicured hand as I waited for a response. “I’d think the God of Lies and Mischief would like this sort of thing.”

I could barely hear the growl that left his throat and within a blink of an eye, Loki’s hand wrapped around my wrist and he started pulling me away from the dancefloor. His grip wasn’t enough to hurt me, but just to let me know he was pissed. We finally reached outside, running into a back alley, and I wasn’t long before Loki pushed me up against a damp brick wall.

“Oooo, what are you gonna do Loki, fuck me against this wall?” I whispered, leaning my head forward, my lips inches away from his, and I held eye contact with his stormy glaze, egging him on.

He pressed me further into the brick wall, his knee in between my legs. “While I’d love nothing more, you’re too intoxicated.”

He started to pull away, but I grabbed onto his tie, pulling him back to me, our noses centimeters apart. “You scared my little toy away, the least you can do is occupy me.” He continued to stare me down with those stormy eyes, a word not leaving his mouth. “Come on Loki, fuck me, I know you’re pissed enough too. Punish me Loki.”

“You planned this.” His voice was flat, I shrugged.

“Of course, I did, I am the goddess of chaos after all.”

A smirk graced his lips and his eyes twinkled with mischief, “I think I know the prefect punishment for you.”

“Yeah,” I held my head up higher to get closer to his face. “What might that be?”

He brushed his lips against my ear, “Leave you here desperate and needy and not fuck you at all.”

He pushed himself away from me and away from my grasp before I could have time to react.

“What?”

I peeled myself off the wall and jogged up to him grabbing his wrist and he turned back to face me.

“What’s the matter dear, did your little plan not go how you wanted?” His voice was filled with fake concern and deviousness.

I let go of his wrist and squinted my eyes at him, giving him a glare that could kill. “You’ll pay for this.”

He let out a little chuckle, “I’m sure I will.” Then, he proceeded to pat the top of my head like I was a child, amusement written all over his face.

I grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from my head and stormed away from him, already thinking of ways to get him back as I did.

— ‡ —


End file.
